PENYAKIT
by DUMBASS CRAZY
Summary: wktu ngelihat mukanya,Naruto tiba-tiba terkena penyakit jantung dadakan, kena rabies-emang anjing- dll.


Summary

Wktu ngelihat mukanya, Naruto tiba tiba terkena penyakit jantung dadakan, terkena rabies –emang anjing- dll.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto bukan milik saya

Genre

Humor/parody

Rated

T

WARNING

OOC, gaje, humor gak kerasa, sangat pendek, GAK MINAT BACA! SEGERA TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK'!

.

.

.

.

.

.

PENYAKIT

Pagi hari yang cerah, tapi dikeluarga Namikaze sudah terdengar beberapa keributan .

"Haduoh, Kaa-san kenapa gak bangunin aku sih!" kata seorang anak mengeluh kepada Kaa-sannya yang tidak membangunkannya pagi pagi tadi. "Aduh Naruto maafkan Kaa-sanmu ini ya, soalnya tadi Kaa-san juga bangun kesiangan" *keluarga yang kompak bukan* , "aduh… udah telat setengah jam nih" Naruto berlari menuju sekolahan Konoha Gakuen dengan tergesa gesa.

.

.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

.

.

" Hosh…hosh…hosh… maaf pak terlambat" Naruto segera lari menuju tempat duduknya, tapi sayang beribu sayang, ingin hati langsung duduk di bangkunya tapi tidak tercapai, dikarenakan si guru mata satu itu tidak mengizinkan, " hei Naruto, kau mau kemana hah, seenaknya sendiri main masuk kelas, udah telat, terlambat, ketinggalan jam pelajaran pula". –emang apa bedanya? ah wateper-

OK TARIK-coret! LANJUT…..

"Ta..tapi Pak!", kata Naruto sambil terbata bata, "TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN! CEPAT SEKARANG JUGA KAMU KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA! KAMU SAYA HUKUM!"  
Teriak si guru ngalah ngalahin bunyi toa masjid di rumah saya, dengan disertai oleh hiasan pernak pernik a.k.a ludah bau jengkol yang moncrot-moncrot, akhirnya Naruto pergi sambil diiringi omel-omelan yang gak jelas kayak orang lagi ngucek baju sambil dengerin music dari radio yang udah rusak a.k.a suaranya udah gak jernih lagi…. *jernih? Emang air?*

.

OK BEKTUSTORY  
.

Lagi enak-enak jalan di koridor, akhirnya tak disangka-sangka naruto dapat rezeki –alhamdulillah- dia nabrak seorang perempuan. Waktu ngeliat mukanya, Naruto tiba-tiba terkena penyakit jantung dadakan , terkena rabies –emang anjing- terkena gudiken, panuan, kurap, dan jamuran . *gak Nyambung*.

Kenapa Naruto Terkena penyakit setelah melihat anak perempuan itu? Ok kita buka pintu selanjutnya

-ehem…maksud saya-...lihat kelanjutanya.

Itu semua dikarenakan wajah anak perempuan itu hancur, banyak jerawat, gigi tongos, pokoknya gak pantes disebut muka manusia O.o". Alhasil naruto dilarikan kerumah sakit, dan dinyatakan mengidap penyakit parah yang belum ada obatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan naruto mulai membaik, dan akhirnya ia mulai terbangun dari pingsanya."Aku dimana?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke.

Flashback~

Sasuke yang tadi berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto pingsan di koridor, sedangkan anak pereampuan tadi udah menghilang entah kemana, dan akhirnya Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Sasuke.

End of Flashback~

Setelah Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang sudah menimpanya barusan, akhirnya naruto berteriak kencang –lagi- ,"APA! AKU TERKENA PENYAKIT PARAH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!", setelah naruto berteriak, akhirnya ia pulang kesisih-Nya dengan gaya yang tidak elit, seperti, matanya melotot dan mulut berbusa. Sasuke yang mengetahui naruto udah tewas-coret- mati, akhirnya secara sengaja diguncang –guncangnya tubuh Naruto akan tetapi hasilnya nihil, sekali lagi diguncang-guncangnya tubuh Naruto tetapi tetap hasilnya nihil. "Oh DJ a.k.a Dewa Jashin kenapa kau lakukan ini semua kepadaKU – diberi tekenan pada kata KU-, kenapa kau mengambil nyawa teman -tapi mesra- ku", akhirnya Sasuke kehilangan kontrol diri. Naruto yang tahu ini adegan langkah, langsung saja mencari hpnya dan berniat untuk merekam suara Sasuke yang sangat amat sangat –cempreng- indah nan permai ini.

.

*HORE Naruto hidup lagi!* #Plak

.

Setelah direkam suara milik sasuke, akhirnya naruto memutuskan dangun dari kuburannya-coret! pingsannya, dan segera menyembunyikan alat perekam suaranya. Dan akhirnya Naruto diperbolehkan untuk pulang oleh dokter kesorean harinya.

.

.

.

~Skiptime~

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di rumah Naruto mengadakan sebuah syukuran untuk tidak jadinya Naruto maninggal dunia, semua teman, kerabat, dan juga para guru di Konoha Gakuen, semuanya diundang. Waktu sedang dalam keadaan hening, karena Pak Haji Jiraiya sudah datang, terdengar bunyi hp yang memecah keheningan itu. "Apa! suara hpnya siapa ini?", semua orang mulai berdesas desus," udah yang dijadiin ringtone suaranya gak enak, cempreng lagi!", akhirnya salah seorang dari yang datang keundangan itu berkata juga, sementara orang yang merasa suaranya dipakai untuk ringtone, akhirnya member tatapan membunuh ke orang si empunya hp tadi, yang gak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui diberi tatapan membunuh seperti itu oleh Sasuke, akhirnya hanya bisa melarikan diri. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke yang merasa dirinya sudah dihina akhirnya mengejar Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, akhirnya Naruto tertangkap juga oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke memberinya langsung hadiah indah dari tanganya ,"CHIDORI…..!", Dzing….. Blam…Glodak…Bruk...

Dan akhirnya Naruto tewas sesungguhnya dengan gaya yang tidak elit untuk kedua kalinya.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga fic percobaan yang saya buat,

Saya meminta saran dan kritiknya yang membangun, bahasa kerennya

FLAME dan RIVIEW, semua saya tampung,

karena saya juga masih baru jadi saya butuh bimbingan dari para AUTHOR SENIOR

TERIMAKASIH DAN SALAM KENAL *merundukkan badan*


End file.
